Sparkles
by Tacuma
Summary: Fuji wants Tezuka to sparkle, but can he do that?


HAPPY BIRTHDAY FUJI SYUUSUKE!

**Title: **Sparkles  
**Writer: **Tacuma  
**Pairing: **TezuFuji  
**Genre: **Romance  
**Word count: **711 words  
**Rating: **PG-13  
**Warning: **None  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own Prince of Tennis

**A/N: **And thank you Ami88, for beta-ing again!

* * *

**Sparkles  
**

'Ne, Tezuka, I want you to sparkle for my birthday.'

Tezuka felt like rolling his eyes, but he didn't. Sparkle? What was Fuji talking about? What had the tensai planned this time?

'What are you talking about?'

'You were so nice and sparkly when you played against Sanada and Chitose, at the Nationals! I want to see that again, Tezuka.'

The Seigaku Buchou blinked. Fuji wanted him to sparkle like he did at the nationals? He had sparkled at the nationals? Tezuka had been too preoccupied to notice. He was playing his game, he had focused on winning. Did he really…sparkle?

'You promised me a match! Let's play it on my birthday,' said Fuji.

'It's not a leap year this year,' answered Tezuka.

'Let's play a match in the middle of the night. The night between the 28th of February and the first of March. That's when we will celebrate my birthday!'

The bespectacled boy wanted to say 'no', but the honey-haired boy had opened his eyes. Nobody could resist those pleading blue eyes, not even Tezuka. So in the end, he agreed.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

At the evening of 28th February, Tezuka picked Fuji up at his home. The Buchou had told his parents he would be staying over at Fuji's house. They would have never let him go, if he told them he would be playing tennis in the middle of the night.

Fuji opened the door, his bag already swung over his shoulder. They walked to the courts in silence. It was cold, but not too cold to play tennis. It was 11:30 PM, most courts were deserted.. Nobody would play tennis at such a time.

After a while they found a court with good lighting. They warmed up a little before they entered the court. Tezuka threw the ball to Fuji.

'It's your birthday,so you can you serve first.'

Fuji served and they rallied for a while before the tensai scored his first point. After Fuji's second serve, Tezuka used his Tezuka Zone and scored his first point.

'Your Tezuka Zone already,' said Fuji with his usual smile, 'I'll break it. Use your Phantom, your Hyaku Ren Jitoku no Kiwami or your Saiki Kanpatsu no Kiwami_._ I want to see those sparkles.'

Fuji served again and managed to break the Tezuka Zone. The Seigaku Buchou used his Tezuka Phantom, and Fuji used all his counters and tried to break Tezuka's newest move. They played for two hours, both scoring points, winning games, but Tezuka didn't sparkle once.

The hazel-eyed boy won, barely, in a tie-break. Fuji sat down on the court, tired and disappointed. Was he so bad? Tezuka had sparkled when he played good players like Sanada. Was he so bad that Tezuka didn't even have to sparkle to beat him?

The stoic boy kneeled down next to him.

'I'm sorry Fuji. I…I liked this match more than the matches I had with Sanada or Chitose, you're a more thrilling opponent. I don't know why I couldn't sparkle. I'm truly sorry.'

Fuji looked up and smiled slightly.

'Thanks for playing against me. This match was a good birthday present.'

The tensai had his eyes closed and smiled, but Tezuka knew that he was sad. It made Tezuka feel even more guilty. Then he remembered what Oishi had said to him, a few weeks ago in the clubroom, when all the others had already left. Oishi had said that Fuji liked Tezuka. That Fuji liked him more than any of the others, maybe even more than Fuji liked his best friend Eiji.

Tezuka understood what Oishi had said. Fuji liked him more than as just a friend or team mate. And actually, Tezuka liked Fuji more than that too.

He had one more chance to sparkle.

Slowly he bend forward and brushed his lips against Fuji's. The tensai's eyes opened wide in surprise, and he gaped at the Seigaku Buchou.

'Do it again,' he whispered.

Tezuka kissed Fuji again, longer this time, and Fuji kissed back.

When the bespectacled boy pulled back, Fuji smiled widely, his open blue eyes shining with happiness.

'You sparkled. When you kissed me, you sparkled!'

Tezuka smiled slightly and shook his head.

'It wasn't me who sparkled. It was the two of us.'

* * *

Thank you for reading! Don't forget to review, ne? I'll update Detective Tezuka this week! It's finally finished!


End file.
